Splendid After the Rain
is an image song that is sung by Gojo Mayumi. It appears in Futari wa Pretty Cure Vocal Album DUAL VOCAL WAVE!! ~With Your Whole Smile~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Akubi ga dechau yo gojigen jugyō wa ue no sora dashi Watashi wa dare de? Koko wa doko nano?! Chōku wa tsukue wo tobihane sense wa me no mae tatsushi... Tohoho tte kanji?! Hansei? Dayone Sora wo kakushiteku kumo ga naita tte kumo no ue de wa ohisama waratteru Happy lucky in my life ame nochi appare Furikaereba niji ga mieru yo Happy lucky in my life nō tenki de gomen Naitemo warattemo nijūyon jikan nara gattsuri tanoshimou! Jōdan ni naranai himitsu kakae kirenai mondai Toshi no wari ni wa sugo sugiru kara Don'na ni shukudai dasarete kimatsu ga sematte kite mo Ahaha tte kanji?! Rakushō? Dayone Kageri hitotsu nai asa wa mabushī ne yoru no aida ni subete wa owaru no Anbaransu de baransu nodokana shifuku Kawari sugiru nichijō dakara Anbaransu de baransu merihari kukkiri Tojite mo doji demo hikkuri kaeshitara batchiri iketeru yo! Happy lucky in my life ame nochi ten appare Itsumo itsumo saki wa akarui Happy lucky in my life nō tenki de gomen Arashi no ato ni wa inochi mo mebaeru shikkari hana ga saku~☆ |-|Kanji= あくびが出ちゃうよ5時限　授業は上の空だし わたしは誰で?ここはどこなの?! チョークは机を飛び跳ね　センセは目の前立つし… トホホってかんじ?!　反省?だよね 空を隠してく雲が泣いたって　雲の上ではお日さま笑ってる Happy lucky in my life　雨のち天晴れ 振り返れば 虹が見えるよ Happy lucky in my life　能天気でごめん 泣いても笑っても24時間なら　ガッツリ楽しもう! 冗談にならない秘密　抱えきれない問題 年のわりには　すごすぎるから どんなに宿題出されて　期末がせまって来ても アハハって感じ?!　楽勝?だよね 陰り1つない朝はまぶしいね　夜の闇にすべては終わるの アンバランスでバランス　のどかな至福 変わりすぎる　日常だから アンバランスでバランス　メリハリくっきり 閉じてもドジでもひっくり返したら　バッチリいけてるよ! Happy lucky in my life　雨のち天晴れ いつもいつも　先は明るい Happy lucky in my life　能天気でごめん 嵐の後には命も芽生える　しっかり花が咲く〜☆ |-| English= I'm totally yawning through all five periods. I'm all out of focus; my head's in the clouds. Who am I supposed to be? Where is this place that I'm in?! The chalk goes flying all over my desk. The teacher stands right before my eyes... "Boo-hoo-hoo," I feel like crying?! I'm reflecting? That's it, right? The sky is hidden away by the clouds that shower us in tears, but above them shines the sun who is laughing all through the day. Happy lucky in my life, after rain, the sky is clear. If you look behind you, you will see a rainbow in the sky. Happy lucky in my life, sorry if I'm just careless. Whether things go your way or not, if we have twenty-four hours, let's cram in all the fun we can! This secret is not a joke. This problem is really too advanced for me. It is way too difficult to ask kids my age to do. No matter what homework I'm given today, the schoolyear is bound to end someday. "Ahaha," I want to laugh?! Easy victory? Isn't it? There is not a single shadow on this dazzling morning. The darkness of the night that covered all things has come to an end. Balance in unbalance, perfect bliss in perfect peace, Because everything in my life will change as usual Balance in unbalance, contrast from diversity If your life is turned upside down you are living it perfectly, so keep doing what you are doing! Happy lucky in my life, after rain, the sky is clear. If you look behind you, you will see a rainbow in the sky. Happy lucky in my life, sorry if I'm just careless. Even after a scary storm, life will begin to flourish again and flowers will be in blossom~☆ Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs